Brotherhood
by Flameboyxx
Summary: "Naruto has a brother…" Kakashi said out loud staring out into the dim moonlight.


Chapter One: The Second Son

"Kakashi what are you doing here this late?" asked Tsunade.

"I need to look at the old records, about 18 years ago."

"That would be around the year when the Nine Tails attacked, why Kakashi?"

Kakashi let out a long sign as I took a seat next to the files that contained all the villages record.

"Because, of this kid name Tau. It was about five years after the Nine Tails attack and I was in the forest when I saw him hunting, He was five years old Tsunade, hunting on his own or what he thought was hunting. After a few weeks of watching him I realized that he had no family and that he lived right there in the forest. I decided to help him out and teach him the ropes. You know, hunting and surviving. I offered him the village, a home, but he wouldn't come, and I never asked why and he never said. But one thing led to another I started to train him, he showed great potential to be a ninja and I saw and I just had to train him."

"Kakashi!" screamed Tsunade hitting the wall. "Please tell me you know where this kid is."

Kakashi just sat there in silence.

"Kakashi," started Tsunade. "The moment you started to train him, and because he's not part of this village officially, he became rogue ninja, and you are the one that helped train him. Kakashi out of all people know that's a crime."

Both Kakashi and Tsunade remained in place, no movement, barely any breathing.

"Alright," Tsunade said breaking the silence. "Why are you now only looking into this kid?"

"He keeps coming back to me in my dreams. He wants me to find out his past so that we can prepare the village for an attack."

"An attack?" said Tsunade with eyes wide open. "An attack from who?"

"Him," said Kakashi looking out the window.

"What the hell have you created Kakashi…" said Tsunade quietly. "You have till morning to find out all you can about this kid and who he is and who his parents are. Everything. Then I want you out of here, I want you to go and find him. Find him and bring him or else-."

"Or else don't return at all. I know the rules Tsunade. Don't worry I will find him. Good night Lady Tsunade."

Kakashi sat there and watched Tsunade leave the room. He might have told her about his dreams, but he didn't tell her everything. And the most important thing he was thinking about was the last dream. The one that made him break into the Hokage's office to look at the records in the first place. The kid didn't say anything in the dream, he only looked into Kakashi's eyes and all Kakashi saw were rings. Something that he taught he was never going to see again.

After hours of countless reading and looking over documents Kakashi finally made a breakthrough. In the medical records from the hospital, it stated that there were a total of 3 births on the day the Nine Tails attacked. However, one of the main doctors made a house call late at night. As Kakashi was opening the doctor's file, he noticed that there was a notch in the edge of the folder. He slowly started to peel it and a note fell off. As Kakashi started to read the note, his eyes got wider and wider.

_To whom ever reads this note,_

_ Tonight I did something against all what doctors stood for. Tonight at the hospital my good friend came by and urge me to come to a lady that was about to give birth. I rushed over there just in time. She was not doing well, but I knew that I could save the baby. After four hours of labor the baby was finally born. A healthy baby boy with golden blonde hair. But then it happened, her screamed made it sure in my head, it was another baby. From her past examinations it never showed twins but tonight it was. After another hour another baby boy was born, but it was nothing like his bother. Dark black hair, not one cry but they eyes were fully open, something that I have never seen before. As I stare into those eyes I saw pure evil. Evil that breathes. I knew that I couldn't let that, that thing lived. I tried to stab it as fast I could with my knife but his father was too fast, he stopped me and stabbed me with my own knife. I rushed out of the house and back to my apartment, these are my last words. I am hiding this because who ever read it is the one worthy enough to stop the monster that I could not stop today. Please, end him before he comes and end us. Please kill the second Uzumaki child. _

Kakashi dopped the note as he stood up. He couldn't believe what he just read.

"Naruto has a brother…" Kakashi said out loud staring out into the dim moonlight.


End file.
